ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Bomb Queen
Testimonials Killed by: 6 well geared characters level 75. Pld/nin, mnk/nin, war/nin, Rdm, Whm, Brd (mnk and war kill bombs as soon as they pop...haste gear helpful to kill before they destruct). Firaga 3 was hardly used...maybe once per fight...rampart basically nullified any dmg from it (was randomly timed on the pld's part). Was a fairly boring fight personally...debuffs landed easily (para 2 resisted usually once per fight) and the mages had no problem with mp. The fight with this setup took roughly 15min...usually ended shortly before the Volcanic Bomb mob respawned. I would say you could safely add DD's and mages to the basic 6 in order to decrease fight time...perhaps create light SC's or fusion (gekko > kasha works)...in 3 fights we saw avengers drop once w/o treasure hunter. --Rmajere 04:23, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Killed by: 4 very well geared/skilled players level 75. MNK/NIN MNK/NIN RDM/WHM BRD/WHM. Fire Carol and Victory March songs were used. Monks gear: Destroyers, Tiphia Sting, Walahra Turban, Peacock Charm, Etheral Earring, Brutal Earring, Shura Togi, Ochimusha Kote, Rajas Ring, Sniper's Ring, Foragers Mantle, Black Belt, Byakko's Haidate, Dune Boots. One monk had Faith Torque instead, that being the only difference. As long as the MNK killing adds can switch targets fast, there is no problem. --SykoSeraph 12:49, 25 July 2008 (PST) Easily killed by SAM SAM MNK RDM. MNK tanks, SAMs kill pets. Easily felled by: THF/NIN, DRK/SAM, WHM/SCH. DD's were well geared (Mandau Thf, Apoc Drk), and I was dual boxing my alt on Rdm/Whm but I did almost nothing for the entire fight on it. It was incredibly easy and MP efficient. Barfira was more than enough for its fire spells. Tanking on Thf/Nin was quite easy, as not only does she take extra piercing damage, but she's as blind as a bat. Honestly I almost never threw on my evasion set. She was that easy to tank. Fairly sure it would have been a cakewalk even without the Rdm alt. Also, the tank, thf in this case, can easily assist with fighting the adds and still evade Bomb Queen easily. Same goes for any other bombs that might spawn near the pop location.--Sham 17:31, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Took him down with BRD (Using march and fire carol) THF (tanking bomb queen, use eva set to put up ichi she has bad acc as stated above) BLU (dealing with her summons w/bludgeon, battle dance, big 3 and then hitting queen between summons with same) WHM/SCH (barfira w/blessed brillaut is great) RDM/WHM. Head butt DOES NOT stun the queen or the summons contrary to what was on the wiki which I edited out of 20+ casts it did not once stun her so I think an obvious conclusion since she resists the dark magic stun is that she cannot be stunned. Draylo 06:39, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Easily killed by SAM/NIN PLD/NIN DRG/BLU RDM/WHM ; PLD tanking Bomb queen ; DRG and SAM switch on adds when pop ; RDM heal, barfira , para , slow , ... ; DRG back heal. Alastore 8 July 2009 Easily killed by PLD/NIN, RDM/WHM, WAR/NIN, SAM/NIN Sam and War store tp from Bomb queen and alternate WS on the adds Easily taken out by a Lv90 WAR/SAM and Lv90 WHM/BLM duo. One Fell Cleave was usually enough to one shot anything the Queen spawned and WHM kept up Barfira for the few that survived with about 1% HP.--DRKGannon 17:45, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Laughable easy for a BST90 solo with NurseryNazuna - throw pet on her, spells and selfdestructions of small bombs are pretty weak, NN took 100-200 dmg. Stay away so you don't get hit by selfdestructions. Took 1 NN jug and 6 Zeta Biscuits, capped Reward (50%) set of course. 10 min fight Ceas August 6, 2011 Fairly easy solo as 99 dnc/nin. Had full set of augmented Thurandaut gear, used Thokcha Dagger (+22 attack), and Thokcha (+22 Evasion). Focused on Bomb Queen and just let her helpers do what they wanted. Kept shadows and fan dance up and that seemed to take care of the self destruct. Was able to pull off several weapon skills but needed to save TP for healing. Overall the fight took about 5-10 minutes I didn't really time it. lol Rpgr May 6, 2013. Trio'd: PLD/NIN, MNK/NIN, RDM/WHM. Easy fight, Mnk dualbox'd the rdm and killed adds while the PLD tanked. We saw maybe 4 firaga's if that, barfira was more than enough for self-destructs.Alriath 05:39, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Bomb Bastard Hoax? Killed this guy 8 times and not a single Bomb Bastard popped. Others in my group have killed him before and never seen him either. Maybe we just got lucky with him not popping but Id like to see if anybody else has any pictures of the Bomb Bastard that dont look photo shopped or can verify that this thing actually exists. ffxi dat miners etc let me know please. Jado818 08:32, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Bomb Bastard IS REAL Well first set of pops and what get him. he is out there and i got snapshots of him too --Ottofoxen 05:21, January 24, 2010 (UTC) No idea what the pop conditions or rarity of his pop are, but he does exist. In the DAT for Ifrit's Cauldron the mob ID's are: 0x107 Bomb Queen 0x108 Bomb Princess 0x109 Bomb Prince 0x10A Bomb Princess 0x10B Bomb Prince 0x10C Bomb Bastard --Beerdog 21:26, January 28, 2010 (UTC)